


why?

by blackkitty9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9





	1. Chapter 1

"you lied"

"i know... i'm sorry!"

"no it's too many times now"

"please no!"

"our friendship is over"

"don't just leave me here i don't know how to get out!!!"

"well then you'll just have to stay here"

"please jade..."

she looked back at him with calm fury in her eyes

"no karkat how could you. you did so much to hurt me more than ever..."

"jade you don't understand, i was scared and i panicked and picked my moirail to troll in my panic. i didn't meant to hurt you"

"..."

she walked away while i watched from afar. i hate it when friends fight. but i would only fight if nesecary 

"yo nep"

you turn your head, someone is calling you... sounds like dave... yep it's dave.

"hey dave"

you pounce onto him before realising that he would bump into john behind him

"oh hello john!"

there is a muffled grunt and suddenly john is doing the windy thing

when it stops you look at him and say 

"that was amazing"

"H3HH3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3HE3H3H3H3H3H3H3HH33H3H3H3H3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

terezi has interupted your convesation and is once again  wearing her dragon suit

"MY ANCESTOR MUST HAVE RULED!!!"

"okay terezi=3 meow!"

 


	2. what comes of an apple

you look up at him

"well?" you say

"good" he replies 

"john made it"

"oh god..."

he's drinking the apple juice that john had made earlier that day he had handed it to dave and walked off laughing. 

dave drop the bottle 

"oh GOD!..."

"what?"

"well he has been smiling a lot lately and he kept on pointing out the little monsters poster to me and said "man he got pranked hard""

"and how does this effect the juice"

"i think he pissed in there"

"no. he wouldn't..."

"oh yes he would H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3HH3H3H3H3H3H!!!!!!"

"HELLO TEREZI!" you yell over her mainiacal laughter she has interrupted you again

 


End file.
